


Darkness Brings People Together

by PastelPeaches



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blackouts, Fluff, Game Night, Hide and Seek, How Do I Tag, I can’t tag, It’s 2am, Power Outage, Tickling, i was in another soft mood, so here you go, soft, stray kids game night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPeaches/pseuds/PastelPeaches
Summary: There’s a power outage in stray kids’ dorm, so they figure out a couple ways to pass the time.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Darkness Brings People Together

“You have got to be kidding me.”

It was 9 o’clock in the evening, and as Hyunjin, Jeongin and Felix were cuddled up on the large, worn out couch together, playing Mario Kart, there was a soft, electronic beep before the television screen turned once-vibrant graphics to pitch black.

Within about thirty seconds, the rest of the members made their way out of their rooms, some seeming lazy and casual and the rest seeming panicked.

Hyunjin, who had already been curled up on the couch, was spewing out random comments about how ‘the apocalypse is coming and this is a sign,’ which certainly didn’t help to put Felix’s anxiety at ease, and Jisung clung to the first person he could get his arms around in the room only lit up by dull iPhone flashlights, which just so happened to be Seungmin.

Chan sighed and turned his phone’s flashlight on, as well, and as usual, the leader was the first person to come up with something remotely helpful to say to the bunch of rowdy boys in front of him.

“Let’s pass the time by, together.”

Chris didn’t exactly feel like answering to the expected choruses of ‘what-do-you-means’ and ‘hows,’ instead opting to just sit down between Felix and the rightmost arm of the navy blue couch.

“We have light on our phones, and if we really need it, one of us can light a candle. In the meantime, it’s too early to sleep, and there isn’t any internet connection, so I think we should just play a game or talk or something until the power goes off.”

The rest of the members were pretty quiet, and Woojin was, surprisingly, the first to speak up.

“That’s a good idea, Channie-ah. What game should we play first?”

Felix was the first to suggest a game, excitedly spewing out the word, “Uno!” Jeongin and Jisung agreed with the dancer, until Changbin suggested they start out with Mafia, and all of the members, including Felix himself, agreed on playing that game, instead. 

After about three rounds, and the rest of the members feigning an offended expression after figuring out that Minho was the mafia all along, they soon grew tired of the game and chose to play something else. Nearly three minutes of struggling passed by when Jeongin loudly squealed out the words, “Hide and Seek!”

All of the members except a Changbin and Seungmin agreed to it, which explains why they were conveniently chosen to be ‘it.’

Hide and Seek was much scarier in the dark, thought Felix. He backed into a small space under the living room desk, only to find that Jeongin had beat him there. His heart dropped to his stomach in fear, but they both ended up laughing at Jeongin’s snort, anyway, so it was fine.

Instead of the living room, he ended up being able to curl up his body and squeeze in between the refrigerator and the wall, resulting in a lot of confusion and wonder about how he even was able to wedge himself in there after he was the last member to be found.

“It’s just talent, hyung. You should get some.”

Felix learned then that he should never tease Chan with similar words ever again- not unless he wanted to go through the tickle torture he received as a ‘punishment.’

Eventually, the nine boys grew tired of playing games and just opted to talking, resulting in some of them sharing stories they had never shared before, wet shoulders and salty tears and holding hands and cuddling. It was then when the lights finally came back on, and it had been so peaceful and nice that they almost wished that the darkness would have stayed.

“Hey, Hyung?”

Chan looked towards the youngest boy with a softened expression. “Yes, Jeonginnie?”

“We should...do this again.”

The leader and the rest of the members nodded in agreement, equally fond smiles on all of their now brightly lit faces. “I agree, Innie. I agree.”


End file.
